Even in Pink
by TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba
Summary: Sesshomaru leaves things like happiness to Rin. Fluff oneshot


The meadow is lush with tall grass that sways in the wind. The green carpet is dotted with pink, blue, red, yellow, and white flowers. Near the center a tall oak offers shade from the sun, a cool relief on the summer day filled with endless blue sky.

Beneath the tree, the heir to the Western Lands reclines against the broad trunk, eyes closed in seeming sleep. With his one arm casually across his knee, he gives not the slightest indication that he notices the child just out of the shadow of the tree. The girl skips and rolls in the meadow, playing with the butterflies and field mice. Her delighted giggles fill the air, rivaling the birds' songs all around them.

While the demon lord rests, his servant watches both him and the girl. The green, little goblin casts his bug-eyed, yellow gaze between the two. Though under the shade, the heat is in the air, and the demon grows drowsy, head bowing slightly. He closes his large eyes for only a moment then shakes himself awake. Lord Sesshomaru would have his head if he were to find him sleeping. He turns slowly toward his master, to see if he'd already been discovered, and finds him sleeping still.

He exhales a relieved breath as he turns back to the girl and lets out a startled squawk, the child not two inches away from his face. Her laughter bubbles out of her uncontrollably, and she falls onto her back. Indignation soon replaces surprise.

"Quiet, Rin!" the demon hisses, waving his staff. "You'll wake Lord Sesshomaru with all of your racket and he will be most displeased with you."

Rin desperately presses her hands to her mouth, muffling her amusement, but as she stares at the green goblin, it only becomes all the more hilarious. She rolls onto her belly to avoid his look, shoulders shaking. Jaken, for that was the green goblin's name, fails to see the humor and credits it to the simple-mindedness of humans.

After longer than a little, the child is recovered enough to only smile in that way that she does in all things that please her. Jaken has yet to find one thing that displeases her, irritating creature that she is. He glares down at her disapprovingly, and she stands, and he has to look _up_ at her. Then the child does something inexplicable, only making sense in her odd, little, human mind and places a kiss right on his brow. He has gone cross-eyed looking at the spot after she's scampered off to the meadow again.

"Idiotic, little human," he hisses, but even he notices that there is less venom in his voice.

She quickly becomes enthralled with a new game, picking all of the pink flowers and filling her small arms with them. He hears her humming some melody to herself and wonders again at how easily amused the creatures are. Once she deems that she's collected a sufficient amount, Rin hurries back towards him. A sudden thought occurs to him, that she is going to give all of those flowers to him, and he sighs, awaiting it.

Yet once again, she surprises him and pays him no heed as she goes past him directly to the slumbering demon lord. The pleasant relief is replaced with scandalized horror when she begins dropping the plucked, pink blooms over Lord Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing?" he asks fearfully in a strangled, higher than normal voice.

"Shh," she replies shortly, elatedly.

The pink petals fall over his long, silver hair and brush over his face. They settle onto his armor and into the folds of his white robe. One rests upon his brow. He opens his bright, gold eyes, and his gaze goes to Jaken first, as if blaming him already.

"Rin," rumbles the deep voice of the demon lord.

She pauses in her task of raining flowers over him to blink at him questioningly. Jaken stares on, mortified on behalf of his master.

"Explain."

"Rin is making you a flower bed!"

He continues to stare at her blankly, and she takes his silence as permission to happily proceed. Once her arms are empty, she returns to the field to collect more flowers several times.

Jakes sits speechless and watches. The self-same demon that he has seen slay hundreds, _thousands_ of lesser demons with one swing of a sword. The demon who kills human or demon without thought. He watches as the great demon dog is slowly, but surely covered up by delicate, pink petals with as much regal calm as ever. It is because he knows that his master is given to a quick temper that he doesn't squawk in outrage at the indignity of it all.

The child has bewitched him. Her bright laughing ways have weaved a spell over his master, and Jaken watches her in a fearful new light. She has ventured further out of the oak tree's waning shadow close to the forest's edge in search of her pink blooms, having exhausted the immediate area of them.

"Jaken."

"Yes, milord?"

Would he tell him to burn up the flowers? To remove the hideous plants that so mocked his power and excellence?

"Go help Rin."

"My lord…why do you allow her to do these things to you?"

His master fixes him with a look he has seen just before some fool has lost his head. Jaken quickly backtracks before the lord makes up his mind on whether or not to expend the little energy it would take to do so.

"I – I only meant, my lord, th-the child, she –"

"I need not explain myself to you, Jaken. Count it to my generosity that I do so now. It pleases me to see the child…happy. Now go. "

He does so, gratefully.

Whether a witch child or not, Rin convinces the goblin of one thing. Even covered in pink flower petals, his master can never be mistaken for anything less than magnificent.


End file.
